


Solo

by MadJJ



Category: Agar.io (Video Game)
Genre: Alors j'ai écrit une fanfiction, Français | French, Il fallait bien justifier le temps passé à jouer..., Yay...!, sur un casual game
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadJJ/pseuds/MadJJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans le monde Experimental, la concurrence est forte, les chances de survie, maigres. C'est encore plus difficile lorsque l'on est seul. Solo a l'habitude maintenant, mais lors d'une énième absorption par un autre agar, il réfléchit au sens de tout cela.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo

Solo avait quitté le monde de blanc quadrillé – pour la sempiternelle fois. Il était las de ce cycle infernal. Absorption, apparition, consommation, division, explosion, absorption, et ainsi de suite. Il lui restait quelques minutes avant sa prochaine apparition. D'ordinaire, il détestait ce moment d'inaction, mais cette fois-ci, il s'était dit qu'il essayerait d'en profiter. De voir cela comme un moment de paix, pour ne fut-ce qu'un court instant pour méditer. La vie d’un agar passait très vite de l’état d’apparition à celui d’absorption s’il ne se déplaçait pas souvent, ce qui expliquait son manque d’enthousiasme pour l’exercice. Il venait de se faire absorber cependant. C’était donc une occasion… Commune. Qui se reproduirait. Encore et encore.

 

Quel était le but ? La notion d’objectif était très vague pour un agar. Manger c’était bon. Exploser ça faisait du mal. Être absorbé c’était recommencer. La conclusion logique était donc de manger, d’éviter de se faire exploser et encore plus de se faire absorber. Mais quoique l’on fasse, on finissait hors du quadrillage, en spectateur pour mieux reprendre son rôle quelques instants plus tard, avec sa ridicule masse initiale. Solo n’avait jamais eu vent d’un agar qui n’ait pas eu à recommencer. Même les plus gros agars finissaient par devenir trop imposants pour pouvoir éviter de se frotter aux virus. Alors où était le but ?

 

Peut-être s’agissait-il tout simplement de profiter de pouvoir manger, de se sentir grossir et amplifier, de voir son nom afficher au tableau des honneurs et de se satisfaire d’avoir survécu un peu plus longtemps. Cela dit, lorsque l’on était seul comme Solo, c’était difficile. Il n’avait que rarement atteint une masse suffisante pour que les virus deviennent un danger plutôt qu’un abri. Les boules vertes et piquantes ne lui servaient même pas de projectiles contre les agars menaçants. Solo conservait un bon souvenir de l’unique fois où il était resté en vie pendant plus de trente minutes. Quelle belle partie cela avait été !

 

Si la collaboration aurait pu lui apporter davantage de ces moments de gloire, il n’avait pas confiance. Pas assez pour se mettre à la merci d’un autre agar plus gros que celui, qui pourrait l’absorber sur un brusque changement de stratégie. Cela avait peut-être à voir avec la trahison qu’il avait essuyée, tant d’heures auparavant… Mais Solo n’aimait pas repenser à ce traumatisme. Cela faisait partie des choses désagréables.

 

S’il ne prenait aucun risque pourtant, quel chance avait-il de progresser, de faire mieux la prochaine fois ? Et si une collaboration l’aidait à vaincre cette mélancolie, cette routine dans laquelle il était enfermé ?

 

La prochaine fois. La prochaine fois, il partagerait sa masse. Et peut-être, peut-être alors parviendrait-il à trouver un sens à tout cela.

**Author's Note:**

> Lecteur, si tu passes par ici, merci ! J'espère que la lecture fut bonne !
> 
> Je me demande vraiment si quelqu'un va lire ceci cela dit (et si c'est le cas, qui le lira !).


End file.
